1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for analyzing driving events and risk and, more specifically, to a Driver Risk Assessment System and Method Having Calibrating Automatic Event Scoring.
2. Description of Related Art
The surveillance, analysis and reporting of vehicular accidents and “events” has, for some time, been the focus of numerous inventive and commercial efforts. These systems seek to monitor a vehicle's condition while being driven by a driver, and then record and report whenever a “hazardous” condition is detected. What vehicle (and/or driver) symptoms are to constitute a “hazardous” event or condition is defined in the context of a particular monitoring system. Each system will monitor one or more sensor devices located in the vehicle (e.g., shock sensors, location sensors, attitude/orientation sensors, sound sensors), and will generally apply a threshold alarm level (of a variety of levels of sophistication) to the sensor(s) output to assign an event or a non-event. Prior systems of note include the following patents and printed publications: Guensler, et al., US2007/0216521 describes a “Real-time Traffic Citation Probability Display System and Method” that incorporates environmental factors and geocentric risk elements to determine driver risk of citation in real-time. Gunderson, et al., US2007/0257804 describes a “System and Method for Reducing Driving Risk with Foresight.” The Gunderson system and method introduces driver coaching into the driver risk analysis system and method. Warren, et al., US2007/0027726 is a system for “Calculation of Driver Score Based on Vehicle Operation for Forward looking Insurance Premiums.” Warren calculates insurance premiums using geomapping to subdivide underwriting areas. Gunderson, et al., US2007/0271105 is a “System and Method for Reducing Risk with Hindsight” that provides forensic analysis of a vehicle accident, including video of the driver and area in front of the vehicle. Gunderson, et al., US2007/0268158 is a “System and Method for Reducing Driving Risk with Insight.” This Gunderson method and system monitors driving for the purpose of analyzing and reporting events on a driver-centric basis. Gunderson, et al., US2007/0257815 is a “System and Method for Taking Risk out of Driving,” and introduces the creation of a driver coaching session as part of the driving monitoring system. Warren, et at., US2006/0253307 describes “Calculation of Driver Score based on Vehicle Operation” in order to assess driver risk based upon a vehicle/driver geolocation and duration in risky locations. Warren, et al., US2006/0053038 is related to the '307 Warren, that further includes activity parameters in determining driver risk. Kuttenberger, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,822,521 is a “‘Method and Device for Evaluating Driving Situations.” This system does calculate driving risk based upon accelerometers and other vehicle characteristics. Finally, Kubo, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,676,306 is a “Vehicle Behavior Analysis System” that includes GPS, video and onboard triggers for notification/storing/uploading data related to the vehicle behavior.
There are other prior references dealing with the analysis of the detected data to identify occurrences that would be classified as “driving events” of significance to the driver or driver's supervisory organization. These references include: Raz, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,178 for “System and Method for Vehicle Driver Behavior Analysis and Evaluation”, Raz. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,561,054 for “System and Method for Displaying a Driving Profile,” and Raz. et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0005404 for “System and Method for Providing Driving Insurance.” All of these Raz references are based upon a system and method that analyzes the raw data collected by the vehicle data sensors and generates a “string” of “maneuvers” that the system recognizes from a database of data that has been previously identified as representing such maneuvers.
A detailed review of each of these prior systems has been conducted, and while each and every one of them discloses what is purported to be a novel system for vehicle risk monitoring, reporting and/or analysis, none of these prior systems suggests a system that employs an operational architecture that provides customer users a variety of reporting and review options, including automated event scoring, manual event scoring and even no event scoring (i.e., predictive event scoring only).